Lesson’s To Learn
by Regford
Summary: When Minato catches Kakashi in his office reading and adult book Kakashi decides to run. Warning spanking of a child dont like dont read.


The more he ran the more he felt like a coward running from the unstoppable fate. His legs felt like jelly as he ran in the night away from the Approaching threat that was oh so close behind him. "Kakashi Hatake!, you better stop running right know!" Hearing his sensei Kakashi began to slowly stop running. But it took a around 5 minutes of chasing for him to give up and figuring that what he was doing was inevitable and minato would eventually catch him.

After a few seconds of standing there completely stopped he heard the terrible sound of his sensei's foot steps. Than all of a sudden he was being hoisted over his father figures shoulder being carried back to said father figures house. "M-Minato Sensei I-," " Quiet yourself, Kakashi." Minato said sternly as Kakashipouted at being interrupted, though he did as he was told. The closer Kakashi came to the destination the more anxious he became to the point that he felt like trying to escape again he continued to think about that choice until it dawned on him that they had made it home and were currently standing in his bedroom.

"You are in so much trouble young man," Minato started his lecture. "I can't believe that I found you in my office, not only the one part of the house you are forbidden to go into, but you were reading a adult book. You are only 8 years old meaning you have 10 more years until I will even think about letting you open it let alone read it. Know what do you have to say for yourself young man. What were you reading that book?" Minato finished lecturing while pulling up out Kakashi's desk chair for himself to sit into, he had already sat Kakashi down on his bed.

Kakashi remand silent not trusting his voice to come out calm but instead come out small and childish. After about a minute of waiting Minato got impatient and pulled Kakashi up by his upper right arm and gave him 3 swats on the seat of Kakashi's pants. That astounded Kakashi and he immediately sat down when he was like go. "Kakashi, I'm going to ask one more time, why were you reading that book?" Minato asked again sounding like he could explode from frustration. "I was curious, jeez." Kakashi said with slight attitude. " Watch it, Kakashi." Minato said about to lose it. "What am I watching, _Minato." _Kakashi said with attitude, his mask hiding his cocky smirk not expecting the adult to do anything but give him a few threatening swats. But he was so, so very wrong.

The next thing Kakashi new was that he had his pants and boxers around his ankles and was over his father figures lap. "I have had enough of your disrespect and cocky attitude," Minato ended each word with a painful spank as he continue to lecture. ( btw I decided to give Kakashi a middle name because I felt like it). "Know Kakashi Lee are you ready to tell me why you were reading that book?" Kakashi had tears rimming his eyes. "Y-Yes," Kakashi said his voice small and full of emotion. "Like I said earlier I was curious, and I, well I wanted to know what was so important about an adult book that made it a well an adult book." By the time Kakashi finished I few tears had fallen from his eyes and he started to breath harder.

"Well I hope you didn't find out and I hope you learn from the lesson not to do it ever again."And with that Minato began to spank Kakashi again making sure to cover every part of Kakashi's bottom. "Know, Kakashi Lee I trust you enough that if I leave you here and leave this room to grab something that you wont try and run away, do you understand." Kakashi shook his head yes. "Good, now until I get back I want you to stand in that corner until further instruction, do you understand." Another head nod and Kakashi got up and walked over to the far corner of the room. "And I better not catch your rubbing!" Minato said as he left the room to grab a certain object.

When he came beck around thirty seconds later he sat down and said. "Know, Kakashi Lee come here." When Kakashi turned around to walk over to Minato he stopped and said. "Please, Dad no, I'm sorry I won't do it again, just please just don't use that on me." Kakashi pleaded when he saw a Kushina's wooden hair brush in Minato's right hand. "Kakashi Lee, now." Minato said pointing to his lap, even though his words were stern this was killing him to do this but he new that Kakashi needed this in order to learn. As Kakashi climes over his dads lap he gave him won last pleading stare before giving up when he got a glare back in return.

**Smack** Kakashi lurched forward at the first hit. "I'm going to give you 10 spanks for how many years until you hand read that book and than 20 more for how many minutes it took me to catch you. Kakashi began to sob not waning to get hit with a hair brush 29 more times and started to shake uncontrollably. **Smack smack smack smak. **All Kakashi could do was cry he was in so much pain and wanted it all to stop. He took his mask off dew to it becoming hard to breath and was on the verge of begging and pleading for forgiveness. **Smack smack smack smack smack.**

"Oww, please stop dad I-it hurts." Kakashi pleaded as he was hit for the 10th time. "Well I'm sorry Kashi but it's supposed to." Minato responded sympathy coating his voice but continued. **Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack**. Minato finished covering Kakashi's buttocks and was now going to aim for his sit-spots and upper thighs. "Now Kakashi Lee I want you to count these last 10, alright." Minato rose the brush high in the air and swung his arm and it landed with a **CRACK **Kakashi let out a chocked sob and but managed to get out a " O-one" **CRACK** "T-tw-two" **CRACK **"the-three" **CRACK "**f-fa-fou-four" Kakashi was now just barely able to get out the numbers. But Minato decided to st least get to five. **CRACK** "fa-five, d-daddy please stop I'm s-sorry." Kakashi pleaded " Kashi, you dont have to count these last 5 if you don't want to all right, I forgive you." **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK. **

Minato practically threw the brush and swallowed his little Kashi up in his arms. " I'm so s-sorry dad I was just curious." Kakashi said after he calmed down a little. "Shhhh Kashi, it's alright I forgive you and I love you I just hope you never do this again." "I won't, I promise," as Kakashi fell into a deep slumber Minato put him in pajamas, but decided to leave his mask off of him for tonight and put him to bed. As he left the room he whispered. "Goodnight, my little Kashi." "Goodnight, dad," Kakashi whispered back.


End file.
